This disclosure relates to polymeric blends for optical devices and method of manufacture thereof.
High optical quality devices such as films and sheets are generally sought to be utilized in many applications such as optical elements, ophthalmic lenses, and the like. These optical devices generally utilize additional functional properties such as light polarization, photo-chromism, tint, color, decor, indicia, hardness, anti-abrasion, anti fog, X-ray recording capabilities, photographic film capabilities, digital storage capabilities, light management capabilities, and the like. It is generally desirable to use polymeric alloys for these applications, where certain specific functionality can be economically and cost effectively met. Polymeric alloys however, generally suffer from drawbacks such as the presence of comets and veins and veins, which render the film inadequate for such high quality optical applications. It is therefore generally desirable to develop polymeric alloy compositions, which can be effectively utilized in optical devices. It is additionally desirable to develop methods for processing polymeric alloys into optical films and lenses wherein such defects are substantially reduced or eliminated.